firesyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eryn Wyke
"They broke our hearts, we'll break their games." -Eryn Wyke, 2003 Eryn Wyke is the incumbent president of the Sandstormer Federated States, previously a high profile professional gamer who played for the FireMaple team in various tournaments. She's most well known for her rather unorthodox rise to power and was often dubbed "the gamer president." Nevertheless, she goes down in the history books as a revolutionary, being the first female Sandstormer leader, andthe leader who initiated the Sandstormer Reformation, resulting in the dissolution of the corrupt Sandstormer Provisional Government and the formation of the Sanstormer Federated States. Early Life Born on January 12th, 1990 in Goldlea, Venus to parents Arkan Gryayeva and Nadal Wyke, Eryn was the first of two children of the wealthy and prominent Wyke estate which controlled much of the interplanetary cargo market. She has a younger sister, Megan Wyke which she adored and they were raised in a lakeside villa by Lake Aves. Education Eryn received elementary education at the prestigious Goldlea Advanced Education Centre, courtesy of her parents' coffers. Unlike her sister, she took off on a good foot. Her results were remarkable and she remained at the top of her class in her junior years. However when she was introduced to immersive gaming in her first senior year, her grades deteriorated as she spent more and more time gaming. She graduated GAEC as an average studednt. Although she received offers from Ithegrand University and also the Menimrast National University to continue her further studies, she turned them down in favor of starting her career early. By the time she graduated GAEC, she was well known in gaming circles as Mikro360. She was online for an average of fourteen hours per day and had over two million followers, a rising star in the interplanetary gaming community. Career Upon graduation, Eryn acquired a well-paid post at entertainment giant Virtual Perpetual, partly due to her parents' influence. She started out as a server technician at the age of 10, and transitioned to become a storyline writer at 11. She got the best of both worlds with her job: being able to work on her favourite games and play them as well. She left Virtual Perpetual in November 2001 to accept an invitation from the Amber Rangers to join them as a professional gamer and made her debut at GameFEST 01 in which she single-handedly saved her team from defeat by leading their opponents into a trap. After the Amber Rangers were disbanded in 2002, she formed her own team, the FireMaples which went on to become the award-winning champions of GameFEST for a continuous six years streak. However, Eryn's limousine was attacked by gangsters on September 26th, 2002 when it ran into a firefight between gangsters and enforcement agents. Her driver which was a good friend of hers was killed and the limousine crashed, with the gangsters intending to drag her away and hold her for ransom. She was rescued by the shady vigilante Ashley Barton in a lone wolf operation and due to that incident, she began covertly funding and supporting the vigilante movement, culminating in the formation of the Ithegrand Security Forces. Occasionally, she would accompany the enforcers out on patrol. She was heavily involved in the final pacification of Ithegrand, battling the 4-30s and Western Security mercenaries. After Ithegrand was pacified and the details of her involvement were leaked, her prestige skyrocketed. She became some sort of celebrity, not only in virtual circles, but in real life she was also seen as a figure of justice and equality in the long corrupt Sandstormer society. During the Hunt for Maxus, Eryn and her former colleagues at Virtual Perpetual were involved in the attempt to hack into Maxus' guidence systems. She was the target of a failed assasination attempt during the Deadwood Conspiracy, but survived and was nominated as a candidate in the Sandstormer Reformation elections. Even without campaigning, Eryn won by a shocking majority in the lopsided polls. Shortly becoming the premier of the Sandstormer Provisional Govermnet, she initiated the dissolution of the government, replacing it's military junta style leadership with the republic administration of the Sandstormer Federated States. She remained as president of the SFS throughout the Second Sol Crisis and became a member of the Leaders Council upon it's merger into the Galactic Federation Alliance. Later Life Eryn left the Sol System as part of the Novum Portum expedition in 2015 onboard the SSFSV Federation, bound for the Sandstormer homeworld of Colleda in Airro. She married her ex-colleague at Virtual Perpetual, Calvin Cherenkov Coxand in a grand ceremony onboard the Federation ''in November 2015 just before the final star cruiser left the system. Physical Appearance Eryn is slightly built, and at 5ft 3in has an average height for a Sandstormer female. Her rounded, cute features are due to her mixed Russian-Portugese-Japanese ancestry and she had pale, smooth, unblemished skin that was only marred by a knife scar on her right arm that she received in the 2002 limousine attack. Her mahogany brown hair was worn in a neat, chin length cut. Thin, long eyebrows framed her dark brown eyes. Personality and Traits Although she came from an affluent family, Eryn wasn't as lax and incompetent as most of the other rich kids. Instead, she's independent and hardworking, and even hardened by her time with the Ithegrand Security Forces. She posseses a cold, threatening "killer" stare that is often able to stare somebody into submission. Even during her time with the FireMaples, she was secretive, serious and rarely jokes, only opening up to her inner circle of friends. Skills & Abilities As evidenced by her time in the Amber Rangers and FireMaples, Eryn is a natural born leader, an experienced gamer and a master strategist. She's also skilled in martial arts and has extremely fast reflexes, while also maintaining decent marksmanship. Relationships Calvin Cherenkov Coxand Eryn met Calvin during her time at Virtual Perpetual, and were on opposing teams during GameFEST 04 when FungiAlgae came into the finals against FireMaple. The duo began dating in fall 2011, and eventually married in 2015. Scarlet Tung Fu Xin Scarlet is Eryn's closest friend and confidant, the duo having met during their senior year in Goldlea Advanced Education Centre, and subsequently joined the FireMaples as Eryn's teammate, in part due to Eryn's influence and in part from her brother, Rocket Tung Fu Wei's influence. The two were often spotted hanging out together. Scarlet was one of Eryn's bridesmaid during her 2015 wedding, having transmitted her own avatar via holopresence from her star cruiser. Mirinda Cherenkov Coxand Part of Eryn's inner circle, Mirinda also met her during her senior year in Goldlea. They used to go out and squabbled over trivial things all the time. By a strange twist of fate, Mirinda became Eryn's sister-in-law upon her marriage to Calvin, who was Mirinda's brother. Mirinda also served as Eryn's bridesmaid via holopresence during her 2015 wedding, as Eryn did for her in her 2014 wedding to Scarlet's brother, Rocket. Ashley Barton Ashley and Eryn forged an unbreakable bond when the outlaw-vigilante rescued her from the criminals and gangsters holding her hostage. The two worked together in the Ithegrand Security Forces, with Eryn supplying the intelligence and Ashley handling the unsavoury parts of the operation. Eryn repaid her debt when Ashley stumbled into her house, bloodied after a failed operation. She nursed Ashley back to health in her house, even though she knew it was a major risk on her part. They remain in close contact, both of them being onboard the ''Federation. Trivia *The character Eryn Wyke was one of the hardest characters to biograph, due to her wide influence on the chain of events. *Her biography was rewritten four times. Category:Characters Category:Wyke Family